1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handheld article collection device and pet feces collector. More specifically the invention relates to handheld graspers adapted to support removable, interlocking box halves configured for holding collected items from the ground, including pet feces.
Many people enjoy having pets. The time spent with them during walks and other activities is very enjoyable, however there may be a few downsides. There are many times when a dog may have to go to the bathroom during a walk. While in the backyard of a home the feces may be disposed of at a later time, however when away from the household this is not often possible.
Feces must be removed from the outdoor area and disposed of soon after the dog goes to the bathroom. Many people find it difficult to remove and cleanup the pet's waste. The act of removing the feces often involves contacting, smelling, or feeling the texture of the waste. Moreover, some users may have difficulty bending over to clean up the pet waste.
What is needed is a device that enables a user to collect pet waste without requiring physical contact with the waste, thereby enabling a user to avoid having to feel the texture or smell the pet waste. Most people tend to bring shovels and plastic bags along with them while walking a dog. A user scoops up the dog feces and inserts the waste into the plastic bag. The drawback of this method is that although the user does not directly contact the feces, a user must still come into close proximity with the feces when scooping into a shovel and during insertion into a bag. There is also the possibility that the feces may contact the outside of the bag, thereby contaminating the hands or body of the user.
There are several prior art devices that are designed to prevent these issues from happening. These devices often comprise elongated handles with a clamp or shovel at a distal portion of the handle. These devices enable a user to remove pet feces from an outdoor area without requiring a user to have much contact with the waste. These devices, however, fail to provide efficient disposal means for the collected pet feces.
The present invention differs from the prior art in that it provides an efficient, handheld grasper device for the collection and disposal of items, whereby the items are scooped into a removable and disposable enclosable that can be disposed of after a single use and replaced on the grasper. The device includes an elongated member having a handle at one end and a working end. A proximal end of a pivotal arm is connected to the working end. A user may actuate a trigger to move the distal end of the pivotal arm into contact with the distal end of the working end. A pair of removable and replaceable box halves is secured onto the ends of the device, wherein specifically configured box receiving members are disposed to support the two opposing box halves. The boxes close around articles being picked up, including pet feces, upon actuation of the trigger, thereby retaining the collected items therein. The box halves include locking tabs that maintain the boxes in a closed position once mated, whereby the now-closed box and collected items can be removed from the grasper device and disposed of. Thereafter, replacement box halves are deployed on the ends of the device.
The present invention is primarily adapted for picking up pet feces, but is equally well adapted at picking up garbage or other items on the ground that may need to be collected and disposed of. The present invention allows a user to collect an item using a collection box that surrounds the item and locks the item therein until the box is removed from the grasper and disposed of. The box is biodegradable structure and is a more environmentally friendly than plastic trash bags or plastic pet feces bags. The use of a removable box structure also allows the grasper of the present invention to collects items without the collected items contacting the grasper itself, thereby reducing incidences of contamination and cleaning requirements. Overall, the present invention is well suited for picking up items and allow efficient and environmentally-friendly disposal thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to feces collectors. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to elongated scooper systems that are adapted for collecting pet waste. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
One such prior art device that fails to anticipate the present invention is U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,678 to Bailey. The device of Bailey provides a portable dog waste receiver. The receiver includes a telescopic handle with a disposable collection bag that is supported on the handle by an annular ring. After use a spring loaded head discharges the bag from the handle, thereby enabling the disposal of the bag. The prior art device, however, differs from the present invention in that it is configured to be held beneath the pet while the pet is attempting to go to the bathroom, whereas the present invention is configured to collect feces after the pet has gone to the bathroom.
Another prior art device, U.S. Pat. No. 8,292,339 to Auseklis, provides a waste collection system that is configured to collect pet feces or other similar sized objects. The device includes a hand-held scooper with a liner. Once within the scooper, a pivot arm within the scooper pushes the waist into the liner. The waste and the liner may then be disposed of at a later time. The prior art, however, fails to provide a pair of box halves that interlock around the pet feces.
Another prior art device by Auseklis, U.S. Pat. No. 7,448,659, provides a pet debris scooper system that is configured for picking up solid objects, such as pet waste. The device is placed over pet waste and a pair of shovel halves are actuated to close around waste matter. Although similar in nature and relevant to the present invention, the prior art of Auseklis fails to provide a pair of detachable boxes that are configured for collecting pet waste.
Yet another prior art device, U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,595 to Fano provides a sanitary waste receiver that is configured for receiving a pet's waste products. The receiver includes a disposable container that is positioned on the distal end of an elongated handle. While the device is useful for its own purposes, it fails to anticipate the prior art by requiring a user to position the device beneath a dog whereas the present invention is configured for collecting feces after an animal has gone to the bathroom.
Another prior art device, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2012/0292933 to Krupp provides a feces scooper with an illuminating means. The device comprises an elongated frame member and a receptacle mounted on the lower end of the frame. The receptacle is operable between an open and closed position by actuation of a handle during collection of pet waste matter. The device also includes a light that is mounted on the elongated frame member, thereby providing visibility on the feces when used in dark environments. Although the prior art device is similar in nature and relevant to the present invention, it differs in that it fails to provide a pair of disposable box halves that are configured to lock together around dog feces, thereby enabling containment and disposal of the feces.
Finally, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2012/0235431 to Beaton provides a waste collection device for catching and collecting animal droppings. The device may be positioned underneath a pet to catch droppings, or may be utilized to collect droppings from the ground with a blade arm that enables scooping waste droppings from a flat surface into the bag. While useful for its own purposes, the prior art device of Beaton fails to provide a pair of interlocking boxes positioned on the end of a handheld grasping device, thereby enabling easy collection and disposal of pet waste.
The present invention, however, provides a collection device comprising a handheld grasper that is configured for collecting items using removable and replaceable box halves and a device configured to support the same. The grasper of the present invention includes an elongated member with a handle, a working end, and a pivoting arm that is connected to the elongated member. The handle includes a trigger and tension cable, whereby actuation of the trigger tensions the tension cable and draws the pivoting arm towards the working end of the grasper. The assembly supports a pair of box halves such that when the trigger is pulled the box halves mate with one another around an object to be collected. Closure of the pivotal arm onto the working end brings the two box halves together. The user may then remove and dispose of the box or lock the working end and pivotal arm together to hold the box therein until a proper trash receptacle is found.
It is submitted that the present invention is substantially divergent in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to pet feces collection devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.